The invention relates to a valve plate for a piston compressor and more specifically for an air compressor in motor vehicles.
Valve plates for piston compressors which are provided especially but not exclusively for the air compression in motor vehicles, according to a known construction, consist of two individual plates of which one is generally constructed as a steel plate and the other is constructed as a diecast plate containing coolant flow ducts. The JP-A-59 208 181 discloses a valve plate for a compressor which consists of two mutually connected plate halves. In the case of this plate, the lines which are part of the valve elements are formed after the connecting of the two plate halves.
Based on the above, it is an object of the invention to simplify, with respect to their manufacturing, valve plates or valve supports consisting of plate halves. The possibilities of a sufficient cooling by a cooling duct situated in the valve plate, the shielding of the pressure bores or pressure apertures against thermal effects and the design of the valve seats for the pressure bores are to be optimized.
This object is achieved by further developing the valve plate to consist of two individual plates which are each made of a diecast material. The manufacturing possibilities are optimized because, with the exception of the sealing surface machining, all mechanical machining can be eliminated. The divided construction, which consists of diecast plates, also permits the most complicated cooling water guiding, particularly to guide cooling water directly to the hottest point, specifically the pressure bores or pressure apertures. A high-strength connection of both diecast plates is ensured by gluing while the sealing is sufficient. For optimizing the sealing tightness in the area of the pressure apertures, sleeves can be inserted in the apertures. Instead of the sleeves, steel rivets may also be provided which, as tubular rivets, are advantageously provided for the mutual bracing of the valve plate halves as well as for shielding the glued-together intermediate area of the two valve plate halves with respect to thermal effects. Because of the diecast construction, it is also possible to provide grooves for elastomer seals on the pressure side as well as on the suction side. The elastomer seals have a sealing effect with respect to the cylinder and the cylinder head. Elastomer seals in grooves may also be provided between the two plates.
Advantageous developments and further developments are indicated in additional claims.